A closely integrated series of studies on the cognitive and neurologic concomitants of normal aging and dementia of the Alzheimer's type are proposed. Five inter-related areas are included: neuropsychological assessment, electrophysiology, CT scan assessment, magnetic resonance imaging, and single photon emission computed tomography. A Statistical Core and an Image Analysis Core will provide coordination and guidance in relation to scheduling and data analysis.